


Fortuitous Encounter

by LaCacciatrice



Category: Aquaman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Flashpoint (Comics)
Genre: F/M, This is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCacciatrice/pseuds/LaCacciatrice
Summary: He knew it was going to be a woman. They were in New Themyscira after all. However, he wasn’t expecting a shy looking, petite, blonde woman with shiny blue eyes.Or where Penthesilea and Orm's encounter takes a different path from comics once Erin Shaw appears.





	Fortuitous Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I had big plans for this fic but I am sure I will never finish and post that so I am just going to post this terrible one shot, who cares  
> I think about rewriting this, in a different way. 
> 
> Penthesilea, aunt of Diana, was Orm’s lover in Flashpoint comics and they planned the war together. In this scene, Orm goes to New Themyscira to kill Tara with Siren but Penthesilea kills Siren. Except, unlike in my fic, in comics, Penthesilea and Orm are really together and she doesn’t betray him. She tries to save her skin but at the end she fights against her sisters with Orm and runs away with him to the battle. 
> 
> So, you can see, I changed the story… Do I care? Nooope
> 
> Warning: I am high af and English isn't my first language and wtf is a proofread sooo forgive my typos and grammar mistakes

A king, a prince, a sister-in-law and a general were standing under the New Themyscira. Some were filled with grief, some with determination. The general was the only one who was carrying doubt in his mind. 

“You doubt my ability, General Rodunn?” Orm asked as he placed his mask over his head as Siren stood next to him loyally. Her loyalty was laying with the king through their kinship and grief. 

“Not at all, Prince Orm.” Rodunn’s answer came out flatly but Orm didn’t care. A single general’s opinions didn’t bother him. “You can best me in single combat and there are very few I would say that about.” He turned to Arthur instead. “But the royal blood-line is too precious to risk right now.”

“We can’t win a war without taking risks.” Orm’s gloved hand tightened around shaft of his trident. He felt power surge through him. Even when his trident wasn’t charged by the lightening, coldness and hardness of the it under his fingers gave him power. He knew this weapon like the back of his hand. 

Orm walked toward his brother and stood in front of him.

“Don’t worry, Arthur. This will be the beginning of our victory. I will not fail you, brother.” Arthur’s cold, dead eyes frightened the most but Orm was never one of them. He knew if he wanted to, Orm could manipulate Arthur like a puppet. Especially when he was driven mad by his grief like this. But for once, their interests were aline. Orm wasn’t after the throne after all. No, Ocean Master’s plans were bigger. 

“Are you ready, Siren?”

“Yes, prince Orm.”

Their journey started with climbing. Amazons weren’t idiots and Diana of Themyscira only strengthened her forces by bringing female superheroes, from a world that felt likes ages ago, into the fold. Siren’s presence gave them advantage in that case, she covered their path and bodies with mist as Orm slowly but determinedly climbed up. They managed to enter the palace from beneath successfully. 

Orm knew where to look for. He knew where to go. He pulled Siren up after himself and they quietly walked toward the wide balcony. Siren wasn’t a fan of being out of water. Her skin felt itchy, dry and her hair was sticking everywhere. She pushed her wet hair behind her ears annoyedly and followed the Ocean Master. 

He pointed at the fountain.

“Our intel says she spends her mornings here.” Siren sneaked a look at Tara Markov over Orm’s shoulder and smirked. Mera wasn’t the only ‘gifted’ person in their family. 

“How wonderful.” She muttered quietly, placing her hands on Orm’s shoulders to push him back. This part was her and her alone. The best way to avenge her sister’s death was to kill this bitch. Then maybe she could get her hands on Diana of Themyscira before Lord King Arthur could finish her off. “I can put a hard-water spike through her skull—” She was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Her eyes turned to Orm slightly, hand still stretched out toward the fountain. Orm was wearing his mask so there was no way she could see his expression but his open mouth was a bad sign that he was also surprised and definitely wasn’t expecting someone else to be here with them.

They both turned toward the door.

Penthesilea, the aunt of queen Diana, was standing in front of them with a mocking expression on her face.

“I knew I smelled seaweed...” She mumbled, eyes going between Siren and Ocean Master though they lingered on the latter a bit longer. Orm was a tactician, a strategist. His hand tightened on his trident as he readied himself to call the lightening yet he didn’t make any rush move. Siren, on the other hand, was blinded by her fury. She forgot all about Tara Markov. She called the water from under them and jumped forward.

“Die, you witch!” She yelled before using hard-water as a sword on Penthesilea. But Amazon was stronger, faster and more experienced. She easily blocked Siren’s attack and draw her real sword through Siren’s chest. Purple haired woman’s red armour was darkened by her own blood as she died on the spot with a pitiful scream.

This time, it was Penthesilea who was smiling.

“How disappointing.” She said, looking at Orm. “Her sister lasted longer against my niece.” She took her time, wiping her blood covered hands on her cape and slowly walked toward Orm. He positioned his trident in front of him, ready to attack. “Orm.” She said his name like a greeting. “Why are you here in person? Are you gone—” She was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. She turned around to look toward the door, knowing that Orm wouldn’t attack him until his hand was forced. They were not only lovers but also partners in this crime of war. 

“Mistress?!” They heard Tara’s voice. “Are you alright?!”

“Run to the queen, Tara.” Penthesilea said coldly, eyes never leaving Orm as he pulled his arm back, ready to throw his trident at Penthesilea to kill her. Orm knew Penthesilea had a plan in her mind but he wasn’t sure what and he wasn’t going to risk his life to find out. 

Just when Penthesilea was about to come closer and whisper something to him, the handle of the sword she dropped on the floor after killing Siren hit the back of her neck. 

Penthesilea staggered. But she was a powerful Amazonian warrior and she wasn’t going to be taken down by a mere human. 

“What--” However as she turned back to see who attacked her, Orm took the chance and hit her again, with his trident. This time, Penthesilea had no chance and dropped on the floor lifelessly. Orm knew she was alive and that Diana was coming soon. He looked up at his saviour and his eyes widened behind the mask. 

He knew it was going to be a woman. They were in New Themyscira after all. However, he wasn’t expecting a shy looking, petite, blonde woman with shiny blue eyes.

“This way.” She said quickly, reaching forward to grab his arm. Orm was surprised by her forwardness, he couldn’t do anything but let her guide him. “Quick!”

She dragged him into a secret passage as they heard Diana’s voice coming from the hall. Soon, she was screaming her aunt’s name and yelling orders at Amazonian warriors. They were after him. And he couldn’t even kill Tara. He was totally fucked. 

“There is a passage that leads to the fountain and after that you can reach the sea.” Her eyes weren’t used to the dark, she was using her tiny hands to find her way. Orm eyed her carefully. She was dressed simply. She wasn’t royal nor a warrior. 

“You aren’t an Amazon. You are weak, small. Fragile.” He wasn’t trying to insult her. He was simply observing. She didn’t seem to be offended by his words. She was still struggling to find her way in the dark. Orm sighed annoyedly and reached forward to grab her hand. She was surprised by the sudden contact but as soon as she realized it was his hand, her cheeks darkened with an innocent looking blush. This made Orm smirk slightly. 

She coughed twice before reminding him his questioning words.

“I was on a vacation here before the invasion. They caught us and sent us to camps before ‘sorting us out’.” This time, Orm was leading her, holding her tiny hand in his gloved one. 

“And why are you helping me? If this your home now?” He knew what he was doing could be considering as destroying his home and people but his reasoning was different. He was doing what he believed in. He was in those political games since he was a little kid. This woman didn’t look like she had malicious plans. “You know our plan is to destroy this place and sink the city.” Her hand stiffened in Orm’s and her blue eyes hardened with despair. 

“They took my son because he was a boy. They made me their servant.”  She blinked twice, biting her lower lip angrily. This piqued Orm’s interest. He knew Diana was capturing people, killing kids and men while keeping women as their servant. But he never actually met one before. Finally, despite not seeing well in the darkness, she turned toward him. “I don’t care anymore. Destroy everything. Destroy this damned place.” She took a shaky breath. “I heard them talking. I know they are killing men. No matter what. Even if they are kids.” She looked up at him. “They killed my son. They killed Tommy.”

Orm didn’t say anything, he led her alongside with him. They were getting closer to the exit, he could see the light though it was still far away for her human eyes to pick. 

“Won’t they kill you when they find out? Did Penthesilea see your face?” Not being aware of Orm’s enhanced vision, she didn’t try to hide her scared expression but when she spoke, she sounded almost calm.

“I don’t care anymore.” She whispered, eyes slightly widening like she just realized how she felt. “This is no way of living. I am serving the people who killed my son.” Orm nodded slowly. As a young child, he was dreamed of having a brother. When he heard Atlantean soldiers were bringing Arthur home, he was excited. But as years passed, Arthur turned out to be more like Orvax than Atlanna. Atlantean elders and Orvax shaped him cold, brutal, violent. As they grew up, Arthur would hit him when he was frustrated. He was the favourite child due to his ‘gift’.  And it felt like he lost his brother. Since then, it felt like he was working alongside with his brother’s murderers. 

Finally, they reached the exit, right next to the fountain that was located in front of the sea. Young woman rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands, bothered by the sudden appearance of sun after walking in the dark for a while. 

“What is your name, human?” Orm asked, looking out first to make sure no one was around.

“It’s Erin. Erin Shaw.” She muttered. “It feels good to say it out loud. No one cares about the name of a simple servant around here. It felt like... I was losing my identity.” Orm looked at her over his shoulder for a second before turning toward her and standing tall in front of her. Now that they weren’t in hurry or in the dark passage, she was almost intimated by his height. She forced herself to stand still instead of taking a step back. 

Orm lifted a hand to grab her chin, his hold wasn’t strong, it wasn’t harsh and it definitely didn’t hurt but she still gasped by the sudden contact. 

“Once I come back to destroy this place,” he grinned down at her, “if you are still alive, Erin, I will spare your life. I promise.” He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, it was barely a kiss. Her eyes were still open with shock when he pulled back. “Thanks for the help.” 

Then he jumped into the sea in a way that reminded her who his ancestors were, leaving behind a trail of angry Amazons and a mesmerized woman, standing next to the fountain with a hand pressed against her lips.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm lanthimo on tumblr and twitter.
> 
> This isn't new52 or movie Orm.. Flashpoint Orm is an asshole and I love my disaster son
> 
> [Check out Nropay's amazing art here](https://twitter.com/Poon_NropaY/status/1085761341640470528)
> 
> [another artwork by nropay](https://twitter.com/Poon_NropaY/status/1085759167862697985)
> 
> [last scene by nropay](https://twitter.com/Poon_NropaY/status/1085490843903901696)


End file.
